


Reunited

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You had been dusted by Thanos, but when the Avengers reverse the effects Natasha waits for you to return to her.





	Reunited

Natasha was waiting, watching for any signs of life.  The others were there with her waiting as well.  

Thanos was gone, they had reversed the effects of the snap, and now they were waiting for their friends and loved ones to be returned to them.  They weren’t sure how quickly it would happen.  Would it happen just as quickly as the snap had or would it take some time to reverse the effects?

Natasha hoped it wouldn’t take too long.  She missed you and wanted you back in her arms.  When you had gotten dusted Natasha felt like a part of her soul had been ripped from her.  Watching you disappear right before her eyes had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to witness before.

She was sitting in her room listening to the radio waiting to hear any reports there were on loved ones returning.  The radio host was reading off names of loved ones that had returned.

“Peter Parker has returned to his Aunt May, and that concludes this batch of people that have returned,” the radio host said.  “Let’s pray we have more good news to report tomorrow.  For now, good night.”  A song began as the hosts were about to change.

“Miss Romanoff, Captain Rogers has requested your presence in the common room,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

Natasha closed her eyes, “Tell Steve that I don’t want to be bothered right now.”

“He’s insistent, Miss Romanoff.”

Grumbling Natasha got off her bed and headed down to the common room.  As she pushed the door open she began saying, “Steve this better be worth--”  She stopped short when she saw you standing there, tears swimming in your eyes.

“Hey Nat,” you said, your voice raw with emotions.

Natasha didn’t think, she raced over and threw her arms around you, “Please tell me this is real,” she mumbled into your neck as she clung to you for all she was worth.

You held her, smelling her sweet perfume, “It’s real, I’m here.”

Natasha started sobbing as you held her, the others shuffled out of the room, giving the two of you space.  You stayed in that position for a long time, Natasha didn’t want to let you go for fear that you would disappear again.

“I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you too, Nat,” you whispered before kissing her temple.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.  When you disappeared,” she trailed off not wanting to think about that day again.  “I’m just glad you’re back now.”

“You all saved us, if you hadn’t we would have been trapped in the soul stone forever,” you told her.  “But let’s not worry about that now, yeah?  I could use a soft bed and a hot shower.”

Natasha laughed, “Come on, I can provide both of those for you.”

That night Natasha held you in her arms and watched over you as you slept.  She hoped that nothing would ever separate the two of you again.  And she was going to make damn sure it didn’t happen either.


End file.
